


The Importance of History

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 28: On the Meaning of Space Travel. Set during Season 3 around ‘Blink’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Importance of History

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 28: On the Meaning of Space Travel. Set during Season 3 around ‘Blink’.

“You want to go to the moon _again_?”

“1969, to the moon landing,” Martha affirmed.

“You know,” the Doctor sighed, already circling the console and flicking switches, “when I told you the TARDIS could travel in space, I didn’t mean in the human sense, where you can barely make it to the nearest rock. We could go _anywhere_.”

“It’s not just about space travel, though,” Martha said. “It’s history. _My_ history. That’s where it started for humans. It’s nice to look back between trips hopping across the universe.”

The Doctor contemplated her. “Yeah,” he said finally. “I suppose it is.”


End file.
